Tennis Legacy of High School - After School Practice
by Medicaptain
Summary: West And Cory Are Double Tennis Team Partner In Synergist Academy. Cory Is Bisexual And He Love His Tennis Partner. His Tennis Partner Do Not Know If He Straight Or Bisexual, Even Though He Have A Girlfriend More Then Six Year. What Will Happen?


**Tennis Legacy of High School**

**By Medicaptain**

**The Afterschool Practice **

**Name: Cory Critter Nickname: Cor**

**Age: 17 Orientation: Homosexual **

**Sex: Male Race: White**

**Height: 5'9 Sports: Tennis & Surfing**

**Eye: Blue Hobbies: Compete In Tournament/Matches**

**Hair: Brown **

**Name: Westly Lock Nickname: West**

**Age: 17 Orientation: Straight **

**Sex: Male Race: White**

**Height: 5'8 Sports: Tennis & Surfing**

**Eye: Brown Hobbies: Love Stuff Animals**

**Hair: Ginger **

Prologue:

It was a clam afternoon, it was sunny day at a high school that called "Synergist Academy", is a most top private school known in all the nations of the United States of America and is co-ed. There were a small lunch group consist of 9 tennis players that is male and female. The name was Ryan and Jack Turchison, Nick Ravioli, David Avans, Jordan Wilkey, Alexis Duke, Danielle Call, Cory Critter, Devin Roller, and Westley Lock. They all in the same team but each and single one of them have different personalities and unique of all players. Now you know the characters of this story, let the reading begin.

Chapter 1:

During the afternoon sunny day, between the school activities offices there a small group of tennis players who just joking and having a great lunch group conservation. Then Alexis came and ask Cory, "I do not believe you are gay, I always seen you hang out with girls and always party hard with the guy". Cory say "Will I am bisexual and I love guy more then girl, I can prove it to you no matter what." So West was walking by unexpected and notice his fellow team members was there gossiping of whatever stuff and join their group. Cory notice West entering the group, and he have an idea of what to do. So Cory pretend to fall down and West got great reflex and catch Cory. Then everyone in the group was staring at Cory and West, out of nowhere Cory went to West face and grinned and start making out with West. His lip touch West lip and Cory was kissing West slowly in the mouth. West was shock and feeling Cory tongue doing all the work. While West was just standing there and taken advantage by Cory. Everybody in the lunch group was stunned from Cory making out with West. The lunch bell ring and Cory stop making out with West and just left him alone while everybody walking toward his class. West was confuse and just left to his class without any question asked.

Chapter 2:

During the following day of time after their tennis practice was over at 4:00PM, everybody left including the coaches the only one left was West and Cory in opposite of the tennis court. Cory was about to pack up and leave to go home but he notice West on the other side of the tennis court. West is still hitting tennis ball and working on his serve and groundstroke that he can be mentally and physical prepare for a tennis match tomorrow. Cory start walking quietly to the other side tennis court and open the gate quietly without West knowing. West was busy hitting tennis ball but he drop a tennis ball because Cory is holding West body and start feeling West masculine figure. West say "What are you doing Cor?" Cory say "Nothing just feeling your body." West was quiet. West start feeling anger and yelling at Cory. "Cor, Why the hell you fucking made out with me during lunch?" Cory let go of West and say "Because I want to prove everyone that I'm bisexual." West say "Why Me?" Cory say "Because you are one hell alluring attractive tennis partner I've seen in my life." Cory blushed. West have no comment to say about that. Cory say "I Love You." In out of nowhere Cory got that urge to do something that no one ever done in tennis history. While West was being quiet and thinking about something, Cory sneak to hold onto West body and grabbing him and drag him down to the corner of the tennis and lay him down slowly, putting his hand down to West short. Cory says "Relax West, I know you like it when I touch you here". West was feeling pleasure and his dick is being hard right now and Cory was just stroking it up and down inside of West tennis short. West cannot move but he just standing still. Cory grinned and says "Gotcha!" So Cory smile and tell West "You Ready?" West did not say nothing but nodded. So Cory started undressing West polyester tennis jersey and slowly unbutton it, West bare chest was showing. West say "No Cor! Please!" Cory start going down and kissing West nibble and started licking down to his six pack. Cory smell West and going through West body like butter and start taking out West polyester short and drop West tennis uniform on the tennis court. Cory is stilled wearing his uniform, but Cory start taking it off his short and shirt and leave it on to the tennis net. Both boys were completely naked and Cory started making out with West. West was enjoying the taste of another guy and Cory was sucking West tongue. Cory beautiful blue eye is gazing at West hazel eye, West smile lightly and started closing his eye that Cory can suck his big seven inch dick. Cory started bobbing his head up and down on West slim hard soft dick and deep throat real slowly to make sure that Cory enjoying every taste of his tennis partner. West was feeling so excited and pleasurable moment when Cory mouth is at the tip of West dick, and Cory smile and went in deep once again and choking on West dick. West dick is start to opening inside Cory mouth, West was screaming "Cor… Cor… No.. Not Yet.!" Cory deep throat one more time and West dick open and burst 15 huge load of cum spraying onto Cory mouth and over Cory face, Cory swallow almost everything that coming out from West dick. Cory mouth was still full with West cum and Cory start making out with West one more time. West felt his own cum from Cory, because Cory got lot of West cum in his mouth. West is enjoying the taste of his own cum and Cory lips, West collapse to the ground and Cory say "I Love you Westley". West smiled and did not say nothing in return. Cory and West start to clean up the tennis court and themselves up that they both could leave the tennis court before 4:30PM.

Chapter 3:

Later on this evening inside the West residence; West is having dinner with his parents and his girlfriend Chloe who came over to see her wonderful boyfriend. It was a small family dinner, West mother is cooking beef tenderloin roast with side of steam vegetable and Al Ju sauce. His mother is excite when West girlfriend come over to have dinner with her boyfriend family. West and Chloe have been dating and going steady for 6 years. While West was quietly eating his dinner, his girlfriend decide to bring her boyfriend a gift before ending of the evening and she bought him a 8 feet of the great white shark plush that cost her two week of her paycheck to celebrate their yearly anniversary. West have forgotten their anniversary due to uncertain circumstance that happen today at school. West say "Thank you for this remarkable gift Chloe". Chloe decide to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek and tell him "What you got me Westy?" West smile and say "This package is under the table Chloe, so take it." Chloe put her hand under the table and felt a small box and she pull it up and sat it on her lap. She noticed a silver ribbon and she undid the knots and she open box and noticed a 18 karat diamond necklace, she was stun and happy about it. It cost West an three month allowances to buy her that necklace. Chloe was so happy and being very appreciative to West. After dinner was over, Chloe left West home because her father was picking her up to take her to a family dinner party. So West went back to his bedroom and carrying his 8 feet plush of great white shark and place him to his operation desk. West closed his bedroom door and West grinned and inside he was so cited that he have a stuffed plushy and he love to play with them. So West decide to bring out a small Trepanning from his desk drawer and started going to the back of the plushy that is lying down on his operating desk. He smiled and started cutting a small hole of the back of his plushy that his girlfriend give him. Now West start putting his hand inside the hole and take out small cotton that he can use it later. West was so thrilled of seeing that, he is getting a turn on from it, West dick is being hard right now and is 7 inch long now. But West is still working on the shark to make sure that his hole is big enough for an insertion of a stiff object inside. Twenty minutes pass by and is was complete, West was excited and started stroking his dick little bit and aiming onto the hole of behind the shark. West say to himself "Yummy Tight Nick." And West kaki short was completely on the ground and still wearing his polo shirt. West started moving himself inside Nick hole, and the plushy hole was actually holding onto West dick. West felt great and he keep moving himself back and forth for 10 long minutes. West is getting overheat and sweating everywhere because his dick felt so tight inside Nick hole. West say "Let Me Cum Inside You Nick!" And then his dick about to burst inside Nick, so West was moaning and screaming say "NICK!", and then West cum inside Nick anal. While West in euphoric state of mind, 10 load have shoot inside Nick anal and then West collapse on Nick back. So after West is done fucking his plush shark. So he start clean out all the white cream that was inside Nick. West pick up Nick and put him inside his toy chest were he keep all his stuff plushy. West went inside his bathroom to take a hot shower. While West inside the shower, he singing with joy about his new plushy. But all the sudden a knock on the front door of the house, West mother came and open the door and notice a pale white boy, who have brown crew cut hair, blue eyes and small freckles on his face, his was wearing maroon/white polyester polo and short and he was 5'9. He smile and say "If West home? He invited me to sleep over for tonight while my parent is out of the house." West mother said "Oh. How sweet for my Westley invite his playmate to sleepover with him and you're in good timing, me and Mr. Lock going out for the rest of the night." So West mother let him in, and she told him "Just make yourself at home and head to upstairs bedroom on head left to see West room is on right wing. " The guy smile and say "Thank You very Much Mrs. Lock." And he just went up the stair and follow West mother direction. So when the person went to West room. He was stun that it was so clean and West got lot of plush doll in his closet and more big plush inside his toy chest. So he decide to undress his clothes and drop it to the ground. So he decide to sneak in the bathroom were he heard the shower running, But West did not know that anyone was inside the same bathroom, So then the person went and open the shower door from behind and closed it. And West still did not know about it so the person saw West behind completely and he sneak up and grab West masculine chest. Then West turn and found out it was his tennis team captain and his tennis partner was right behind him. Cor Say "Hey West, you miss me? Buddy?" Cory start rubbing West nibble real slowly to make sure it hard. West response "What you doing here?" Then Cory say "Your folk went out for the night and allow me to sleepover here because my parent is out too and I do not want to be alone." West is feeling so insecure that his tennis partner just barge in inside the shower and start feeling on him. West say "No. not again Cor?" Cory smiled and start making out with West once again and West is feeling intense pleasure from Cory. West dick is getting hard again and Cory decide to fuck West in the anal. So Cory say "West? You're ready for meal?" West say "What?" and then West felt some hard stiff object inside his ass, Cory say "So tight West". And West is feeling some pressure inside him, and West is getting turn on and actually enjoying it. West say "Go in me please?" And Cory say "As you wish buddy." So Cory decide to push it in so deeply it reach West orgasm spot, West start to moan slowly and felt Cory moaning inside the shower. Cory was going in back and forth inside West anal for 8 long minutes, and say "Ready?" West response "Yes!" So Cory dick is 8 inch long, it about to burst inside West anal and West dick is about to burst too. Cory say "Let climax together buddy". And West say "Yes… Oh God!" Cory is doing it faster and grabbing West dick to make sure he cum too. West say "I'm going to cum." and Cory Say "Me too." So Cory cum inside West anal by shooting 9 heavy load inside of him and West dick burst and shootout 7 load and splatter onto the ground were the drain is sucking in water. Cory and West was in euphoric state and they both start making out with each other until 5 minutes later, they both done taking a shower. So West and Cory was out of the shower and in West room, West say "That a nice surprise." Cory say "Happy anniversary Buddy for being 3 year straight as double champion in tennis." West say "So that my anniversary gift?" Cory say 'Yes it is, and tonight will get lot more done." West was thinking to himself and ask Cory a question. "You know I have a girlfriend more than 6 years and you know I'm straight? Cory say "Yes I know, but I love you West." West say "I'm not sure Cor, I am so confuse right now. But I do like you very much but Chloe and I went steady and both of their parents agreed on both of us." Cory say "Look West, no matter what happen I will always be with you buddy. Cory start patting West red fluffy hair and start smelling West hair, Cory say "I know you love me in return." West say "Yes I do, but my heart go to Chloe." Cory say "Keep it a secret, just us two tennis partner, remember Rule of the Court "whatever happen stay in the court"." West say "I know, I know." West say "I need to sleep Cor, so let just cuddle together and will talk about it tomorrow." Cory smile and say "Sure Buddy." So during that night both of them were on the same bed and Cory is cuddling on West, but West is still up, thinking about his sexual preference of between men or women.


End file.
